inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Irresponsible Dad
About him Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels, and the most popular character in the game. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. He wears a white helmet, a turquoise collared shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black converse shoes, and white socks. His son, officially named Irresponsible Son. He has brown hair and he wears an orange shirt, green shorts and red sneakers with white socks. In the game There are two characters in German's game: Father ￼In German's game, the irresponsible man was standing in the hallway. As German asked him why he is sad, the father said that he lost his son with the name Carlitos and that he is 6 years old. He also said, that he lend his bike to a white face doll as he was asking for laying it. And he forgot that his son was on the back seat of the bike. As German said, that he is a very irresponsible father, the man said that people told him and that he has valuable objects for the person who brings back his son. German said that the man is lucky today, because he is specialized for finding lost people if they are 6 years old named Carlitos. The father asked if he thinks if he can find him, and German said to him, that he does not think but is sure. The father gave German a giant helium-filled balloon to encourage in his search. The man trusted German when he said, that he will return his son. German then gives Carlitos to his father, as he was happy and grabs his hand. German also said, that he managed to rescue his son by risking his life 400 times. The father then gives him a oversized pencil and a metalic belt. After German leaved, he wishes to the father, good luck and hopes that he will not loose his son again. Son The son was seen on the bicycle, that was on the top of the structure. German saved him and returned him back to his father. By Carlitos, German puts a small ramp next to the big one. He then picks the granade, unlocks the safety spring with his teeth and throws it over the spikes, on the x mark, so that was made a large hole. Above the hole was a gray cloud, and German had to make the Indian rain dance so that the cloud would drop rain in the hole. When it stops raining, the cloud turns blue. German then used the helium balloon to lift himself up where Carlitos was and puts a magnet over the stop sign, when the wrecking ball lifts itself up, as it was magnetized. German then went on the bike and runs down the ramp, jumps over the spikes and lands in the water. He then picks up Carlitos from the water as the spiked wall disappears. At the same spot, he picked up a bomb. Appearence * German Saw Game Trivia * In German's game, was seen the same as in the happy weels game, but here he was seen a bit pailer. * In the hallway there was a skateboard. * In the game, the father was called, a worried man. German Saw Game (30).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Helper Category:Good Category:Non-Playable Category:None related characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:German characters